


Surprise?

by weiwardwriter



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Jewels is the long-suffering ace agent and Wei is the tech vigilante who causes problems on purpose, PSA-era, Penguin Secret Agency, Pre-Relationship, Spies & Secret Agents, Vigilante AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiwardwriter/pseuds/weiwardwriter
Summary: An agent receives an unexpected - but not entirely unwelcome - visitor in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Jewels/Wei (OCs)
Kudos: 3





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic I wrote a while back for the wonderful [Gemshine](https://gemshine.tumblr.com/)! <3 The character of Jewels/Agent Gem belongs to her. :D
> 
> This fic is a set in a shared AU we've chatted about. In essence, my OC Wei used to be a PSA agent, but an unfortunate series of events led her to resign from the agency and develop a grudge against the PSA. Wei now works as a rogue tech vigilante, while Gemshine's OC, Jewels, is the ace agent of the PSA. The two of them both aim to take down Herbert, but often find themselves clashing in the field when their respective investigations get entangled with each other, lol. 
> 
> They may be rivals, but they share a mutual Enemy No. 1, and soon they might be sharing uhhh certain feelings for each other as well. 👀

Jewels jerked out of her doze to the sound of buzzing down the hall. It took her a moment to realize it was the buzzer at her front door going off, and she squinted at the numbers on her alarm clock, which clearly read _1:40 A.M._ What on earth? 

The front door buzzed again. Automatically she glanced at her Spy Phone lying on her bedside table, but it was quiet, and there were no new messages when she flipped it over to check the screen. Likely not a PSA thing, then. But who else could possibly call so late? A penguin in need of aid, perhaps? Or was it someone larger and furrier and decidedly more sinister?

Jewels’s eyes narrowed. In an instant she slipped out of her bedroom, still in pyjamas, creeping on silent feet towards the door. If Herbert or some other villain thought they could sneak up on a fully-trained ninja in the middle of the night without consequences, then they had another think coming. 

The front door stopped buzzing just as Jewels reached the foyer. _Not so fast, douchebag._ She sped up, threw open the latch, and aimed a high kick at whoever was standing behind the door — 

Her kick, though perfectly aimed, only struck air. Befuddled, Jewels lowered her foot, and narrowly avoided stepping on the small package sitting on her front stoop.

It was a plain, brown cardboard box, about the size of a puffle, and getting slightly soggy from where it had been placed in the snow. There was a note stuck to the top of the box, which only read _“—W”_ scribbled in pen. Jewels cautiously bent and picked the box up; it was surprisingly light, and there was no ticking nor other ominous noises coming from inside that she could hear. Scrutinizing the “W” of the note, she couldn’t shake off the feeling that something about this seemed familiar.

Jewels looked out at the dark, slumbering streets of her neighbourhood, and took a gamble. “Wei?” she said into the night. 

There was no answer, so she switched tactics. “Waddles?” she called instead with a smirk. The bushes in her front garden immediately gave an indignant rustle, and a familiar penguin popped her head out of the leaves and levelled Jewels with a glare.

“I told you not to call me that,” Wei grumbled, emerging from behind the bushes and crossing her flippers.

Instead of answering, Jewels raised an eyebrow and held up the box in her flippers. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

To her surprise, Wei looked a little embarrassed at the question. The ex-agent looked down and scuffed her boots in the snow. “It has nothing to do with our _mutual enemy_ , if that’s what you’re asking,” she said cagily.

Now intrigued despite herself, Jewels balanced the box in one flipper and started fiddling with the flaps. “Why else would you show up at my igloo at two in the morning?” she asked, keeping one eye on the box and the other on Wei, who was still hovering awkwardly in her front yard. “And how do you even know where I live? Don’t tell me you’ve hacked into the agency files again, G’s _not_ going to pleased to hear about that—“

The box popped open, interrupting her mid-speech. Jewels stared at its contents, a little taken aback.

“Um,” Wei said. “Happy birthday?”

It took a moment for Jewels to gather her thoughts. “...Now I definitely know you’ve gained access to my agent files,” she said. “You’ve got to stop doing that, seriously.”

Wei scowled. “Not telling you my sources, Gem. Nice try.”

Jewels shrugged. “Worth a shot,” she said, swiping at the icing on the top of the birthday cake and giving it a lick. Chocolate. She examined the cake’s plain appearance before looking back up at Wei. “You haven’t, I dunno, bugged this or something, have you? Trying to trick me into swallowing a microphone so you can pick up PSA secrets?”

Wei looked scandalized. “Of course I haven’t. Do you _know_ just how corrosive stomach acids can be to electronics? Waste of a perfectly good bug, if you ask me.”

“...Right,” Jewels said. She stared back down at the cake and didn’t know what to make of the feelings in her chest. “I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, but just — why? We barely know each other.”

Wei was studying the ground intently when she answered. “I still think your talents are wasted on the PSA. But... you’re a good penguin, Gem. You’re creative, you think fast, and most importantly, you really care about helping other penguins on the island. You’re too good and honest for the PSA, and I still wish you’d leave your beaks out of my business, but of all the agents I have to put up with poking around my investigations... I’m glad that the one who I deal with the most is you.”

Oh.

That was... unexpected.

“...Thank you,” Jewels managed eventually. “The, uh. The feeling’s mutual.” 

She carefully eased the box shut and stepped back, and after a moment’s thought, she gestured towards her front door. Wei watched her actions a little suspiciously.

“Well?” Jewels said with a lopsided smile, pushing the door open. “I can’t possibly finish all this cake by myself.”

Wei’s beak quirked with a small smile of her own as she followed Jewels inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Gemshine/Vivian for being awesome. <3 Go check out her awesome art on her [tumblr](https://gemshine.tumblr.com/)!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
